onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Webby Du Bois
Webby Du Bois, also known as the "Pirate Sticky", is a pirate of the Webby Pirates. His dream is to find the Great Dragon God Scales. My name is Webby...Webby Du Bois...but you can call me by my alias...The Sticky Spider...! And I ate a Paramecia type Devil Fruit called, the Silk-Silk Fruit. And I intend to find the Great Dragon God Scales that tilt both ways of good fortune, and ill fortune as a rare, collectors item. And not the legendary '''One Piece' so to hell with that make believe bull-crap of a treasure that ain't real. I'm focused on getting this, and this only.'' -- Webby Du Bois in One piece the Lost Chronicles. Paladin78 History When he was eight yrs. old, Webby ate a devil Fruit that gave him the ability to shoot silky, sticky webs from his hands. The Kinu Kinu no Mi. And used it to steal some food from stores, parties, and schools, to eat and drink with his friends. One of those friends was Freida, who was Webby's girlfriend, and had wanted to be the best navigator in the world and find the One Piece. Pit and Rot wanting to be the best pirates in the world. And so, they sailed together to become pirates, one the captain and a swordsmen the other being a navigator. They later stop by a nearby island and stack up on some supplies. Only to find out that it was inhabitanted by pirates. The captain being George Black and his crew, the Black Pirates. Who came from a small town called Fluer-di-lis Or and stolen three devil fruits in one box. Abilities and Powers Powers As the leader of the Silken-Web Pirates, Webby Du Boise's Devil Fruit, the Silk-Silk Fruit, which is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit, gives him the ability to shoot webs from his hands. And can fire them rapidly fast from his hands in quick rapid succession. And also, sticks his opponents to the webs' sticky silky wet substance. And also immobilize their enemies movements. Devil Fruit The Kinu Kinu Fruit gives Webby Du Bois the ability to shoot webs from his hands. But also, sticks their opponents to the ground immobilizing them of their movement. Dinosaur Island Arc While going to Dinosaur Island, Webby Du Bois and the entire Spider Crew stop by on a nearby island and settle there. There they spend the night on the island and during the night, one of the pirate captains' crew members overhears something in the islands' woods, and sees an azalea bush shake in the distance. Who he grabs his cutlass sword, and pokes at it. When all of a sudden, something pounces on the crew member and just screams in real, terrified horror. Which wakes everybody up in the process, and even their pirate captain, Captain. Du Bois. Webby quickly arms himself with his pistol and cutlass sword. He then wakes the twin dog brothers up to go and see about what happened to his cook and shipmate, Mad Maxine. Which he tells his toughest shipmates Pit and Rot. To take on the form of their Zoan Inu-Inu no Mi Zoan-type Devil Fruits models to assume the hunt of their lost cook and comrade. One transforming himself into a Pit-bull Terrier, and the other into a Rottweiler. Who then runs into the forest with his teammates to see what it is. All of a sudden, a scream is heard in the distance. He looks to go and see that the cook (who was one of his most trusted crewmates and best friend) was attacked and killed by an ancient and believed to be extinct dinosaur, an adult-male velociraptor. Which was looking for food in the bushes, and wondered off in the jungle from it's pack. Straps it down with his webs. Trivia * Webby Du Bois is named after the American sociologist, historian, civil rights activist, Pan-Africanist, author, writer and editor, W.E.B. Du Bois. * Webby Du Bois was originally put on the marvelfanfiction.wikia.com website, as an alternate Spider-Totem of Spider-Man. But was changed to this website because he is a pirate from the world of One-Piece, and not a superhero. Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captain Category:Paramecia Devil-Fruit Users